Running for Vice President ~part 10
The 10th part is here! Yup! This part covers from Chapter 23b - Chapter 26! :D So... Yeah! :D Announcer: After the crashing defeat of the eliminated contestants to Marshmallow, the remaining contestants continued to reach their goals as Vice Presidents... Firey has been on his trip to France and came back here in Goiky and stuffs like that. Stuffs... RFVP parts #Running for Vice President #Running for Vice President ~part 2 #Running for Vice President ~part 3 #Running for Vice President ~part 4 #Running for Vice President ~part 5 #Running for Vice President ~part 6 #Running for Vice President ~part 7 #Running for Vice President ~part 8 #Running for Vice President ~part 9 #Running for Vice President ~part 10 #Running for Vice President ~part 11 Chapter 23b: The Nerd Talk: The real contest Marshmallow: Ahh... The fresh air... I really missed it... Toothpaste: You'll miss it when you get eliminated... Marshmallow: D: Drumstick: Well... Come on! Let's start the contest! Bow: OMG! I'm, like, so glad that Marshy is back! Gum Bally: (Credit to TheEnderRo) Yeah, I know right! Umm... Drumstick? Drumstick: Yeah? Gum Bally: Can I watch you guys do the contest? I'm rooting for Bow :D Drumstick: Sure! :) Butterfly: Okay, the contest for tonight is special.. OJ: What do you mean tonight? Ghosty: Cuz this will be like a show live from the whole Goiky! Butterfly: Why does he sound so happy all of a sudden... Drumstick: Well.. You see... Flashback Firey: WHAT?! A PROMOTION?! Ghosty: Yes... I still control the whole Goiky! And I have the rights to promote you as the President of the whole Goiky... If you do something "heroic" Firey: Thanks... But how do I do something "heroic"? Ghosty: You'll find it sooner... Drumstick: umm.. Ghosty, not to interrupt but we need to go back to the show... End of Flashback Butterfly: Whoa! If he makes someone happy, he'll be happy too? Cool! Drumstick: I'm sure the readers wouldn't care about it... Toothpaste: This contest will be about knowledge and stuffs... If your dumb, too bad... Drumstick: *ahem* You each get points depending on how hard the question is EASY - +5 MEDIUM - +15 HARD - +25 HISTORY OF GOIKY - +40 Butterfly: Readers can also answer the questions too *winks at you* OJ: So, are we going to study first? Drumstick: Yup! Announcer: Hearing from Drumstick, they ran back to their houses and did their short study... Drumstick: Wow... What hardworking people... At Bow's bungalow... Bow: A chair is a separate seat for 1 person, typically with a back and 4 legs... A stool is a seat without a back or arms, typically resting on 3 or 4 legs or on a single pedestal... At Leafy's bungalow... Leafy: *carries book to her table* Yup... Time to start... Hmm... "A guide to Boys: Girl edition" Oooh!!... EW! NEVER MIND!! *throws the book* Hmm... "The Official History of Goiky" This book has alot of pages... At Bubble's bungalow... Bubble: *reading a book called "How to be dumb" book* ... At Test Tube's bungalow Test Tube: *closes a giant book* According to myself, this "A book about everything" has about 10,000,000 pages and I just finished... Cover to cover :D ~Show off~ At Book's bungalow Book: *reads herself* Whoa... Awesome! A few hours later... Drumstick: Hey guys! Gather around! Everyone: HEY! SUP? WHAT IS IT? Toothpaste: We're gonna start in live in 5 mins... Drumstick: MAKE OVER TIME!!! 3 mins later... Drumstick: You guys look stunning! And girls are fab-you-luzzz! (fabulous) Guys: Thanks! Girls: THANKS!! Bubble: Wait... Whoire's Poincil? Drumstick: Well... She says that she's gonna do it herself... WHOA! What's that bright light over there?! OJ: I thought Lightbulb's eliminated... Lightbulb (In the TLC): I am... Toothpaste: If that's not Lightbulb, then... who's that? ??: Hey, guys! Bubble: *gasp!* Thoit voice! Pencil: :D Drumstick: *GASP!* Pence-pence! You look.... Attractive! Pencil: Aw, thanks ;) Butterfly: Let's start the contest! Drumstick: 'kay! Announcer: Welcome to a show located at PeaceLand, Goiky... THE NERD TALK!!! (Applause!) Drumstick: Hello everyone! I'm Drumstick! Toothpaste: I'm Toothpaste! Ghosty: Not trying to scare you but I'm Ghosty... Butterfly: I'm not an object because my name's Butterfly! Drumstick: Here are the contestants! (Which ya'll know) Toothpaste: Without further ado, let's start! Ghosty: We'll start in alphabetical order... Balloon: *gulp* Butterfly: Balloon! Balloon: OoO Drumstick: Remember... An Easy question give you 5 points, 15 points for a medium question, A Hard question give you 25 points.... And a bonus score of 40 points if you get the History of Goiky... Toothpaste: Okay... Pick a card... Balloon: Umm... This one... Butterfly: Easy question!... What does Pichu evolve to? A) Pikachu B) Raichu C) Charmander D) Oshawott Balloon: Umm... A) Pikachu Toothpaste: 5 points!! Balloon's points: 2033+5=2038 Drumstick: Book, you're next! Book: Okay... *picks a card* Ghosty: Whoa! The history of Goiky! Okay... When did the recovery centers created? Book: Umm... B) During the 1900s... Toothpaste: Whoa! 40 points!!! Book's points: 1800 Ghosty: Bow's next! Bow: OMG! I knew it would be an execution!! AAAAAAHHHH!!!!! Drumstick: Um... No... Just pick a card... Bow: Okay... this one! Drumstick: A hard question!... Bow: *Gulp!* Drumstick: Okay... Who was eliminated in Inanimate Insanity Episode 15... Bow: Umm... Umm... Me? >_< Drumstick: 25 points!!! Bow's score: 2615 Toothpaste: Bubble, make the creator proud! Bubble: Huh? :\ Toothpaste: Just pick a card... Bubble: That oione! Toothpaste: The history! Bubble: OoO!! Oh noio!! Toothpaste: Okay... Who became the first ever President of Goiky... Hint: He's here... Bubble: Oieasy! It's Ghoiosty!! Toothpaste: Also Known As... Bubble: Umm... Umm... UH!!!! Pencil: *whispers* Lawrence Copperfield Bubble: What? Toothpaste: I didn't hear that... Please repeat it again... Pencil: She said "Lawrence Copperfield"... Bubble: Oh! Yeah... That's roight! Lawrence Copperfield!... *Gulp* Toothpaste: Great job! 40 points! Bubble's points: 2732 Skipping the questions... Fan: B) 28 Toothpaste: Good job! 15 points! Fan's score: 62 Icy: Umm... C) Glalie! Drumstick: Good job! +5 points! Icy's score: 136 Leafy: 1338 days without eating! Butterfly: OMPF! 25 points! Leafy's points: 242 In the TLC Pin: Feels like someone stole my line Outside... Marshmallow: Tissues! Ghosty: Correct! 15 points! Score: 1815 Mysterious Token: *writes on a mini chalkboard* David... Toothpaste: 5 points for you! MT's score: 1285 OJ: Goiky was under the Object American rule from 1900-1957... Drumstick: So smart of you! 40 points!! OJ's score: 103 Pencil: The war with the Island (Inanimate Insanity) started at 1944 - 1947... But of course they ended up as friends... Butterfly: Awesome! 40 points! Pencil's score: 1396 Ruby: The whole of Europe, Canada,The Philippines, America and Japan were the ones who shared the buildings they shared to us... That's why we have the Eiffel Tower, CN Tower, The oldest Church in the world, The White House and The Tokyo Tower... Ghosty: What an intelligent person! 40 points! With the knowledge you shared gives you 10 points!! Ruby: :D Ruby's score: 1496... Speech Bubble: -Pokemon knowledge time! The newest type is Fairy! It was introduced in the 6th Generation of the Pokemon games... Some of the pokemon from the older Generations were changed to Fairy or were added as Fairy-types... It's weak against Steel and Poison but it is super effective against Fighting, Dark and Dragon Types. It's immune to Dragon types. It's also not very effective to Fire, Poison and Steel...- Test Tube: Too long! Didn't listen... Speech Bubble: >:O -GR!- Pencil: So, you're telling us that we're only allowed to listen to you're long and boring speeches?! HUH?! Test Tube: Yeah... Mine's more important! Pencil: ... (Wait till she gets eliminated) Toothpaste: Very well done! 25 points! And 20 for the knowledge you shared which I'm sure Pokehaters wouldn't care and get bored to death... Speech Bubble's score: 628 Suitcase: Wurmple is a bug type :D Drumstick: 15 points :D Suitcase's score: 1294 TD: ... *writes on a chalkboard* √64 is 8! Butterfly: 25 points! Score: 786 Ghosty: TB! Good job! 40 points! With your knoledge, you get a bonus points of 60! TB's score: 1856 Toothpaste: I think I'm getting a nosebleed... But you get 25 points with a bonus of 1000... TT's score: 1109... Test Tube: :P Pencil: D: Announcer: It turned out Test Tube and Pencil had shared a nasty rivalry... Drumstick: Umm... Wheely... You're answer is right... but can you please stop staring at the spotlight... BTW, you get 15 points and a bonus of 5... Score: 1970 Woody: D:.. Butterfly: ... Woody: C-c-cat Butterfly: You're correct! 5 points! Score: 2268 A Few hours later... Toothpaste: Aw, finally the show's done... my cheeks are aching from smiling... Fan: But you don't have cheeks... Drumstick: Anyway, You, Mysterious Token, Teardrop and Bow... Are up for elimination.. Ghosty: So vote here now! Butterfly: I added something! You can now vote 4 times!! Like four times and dislike 4 times! So.. Yeah have a candy!!!!!!! Drumstick: One more thing! Can we have some RCs? Epilogue Drumstick: Heck no!!! Ruby: Why not? It's better to tell him than just spreading rumors about Toothstick... Drumstick: WHO EVEN GAVE ME THAT KIND OF NICKNAME?! Ruby: *shrugs* Want some encouragement (HEY, READERS CHEER FOR DRUMSTICK!) How should she confess to him? Hug Tell Kiss in the cheek Drumstick: YOU GAVE THEM SUGGESTIONS?!?!?!?! Ruby: I'm taking this seriously... So, come on! Do it!!! Drumstick: I... I can't Toothpaste: Hey, guys! Drumstick: Damn it... Ruby: byeeee!! :D Drumstick: DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEE!!! <:O Toothpaste: So what're you hiding? Drumstick: Nothing!!! Toothpaste: Just tell me!!! Drumstick: Okay... Here it goes... Can we be more than friends? Toothpaste: Good friends? Drumstick: more... Toothpaste: Better friends? Drumstick: More.. Toothpaste: Mega best friends? Drumstick: More Toothpaste: Infinite best friends?! Drumstick: *Forever alone face* FRIEND-ZONED EPILOGUE part 2 Ruby: Well... Telling him failed... So how 'bout- Drumstick: DON'T YOU DARE!... Ruby: Aw come on! Drumstick: Fine... Toothpaste: What're you girls talking about? Drumstick: :"| Ruby: Good luck... Toothpaste: 'bout what? Ruby: Because Drumstick- Drumstick: Is feeling faint!! *falls* Toothpaste: Gotcha! Ruby: EEEEHH!!! :"> END! Chapter 24a: Messy break ups with the couple in the TLC! Say bye to the teams and hello to the points Though, it may hurt the joints It doesn't make sense making rhymes like these But appreciate it, please? Anyway, One of us is going home but who will it be? Let's find out at the ceremony! Toothpaste: That was some crappy rhymes... Drumstick: Well anyway... We've received a total of... Butterfly: 254 votes!!! Ghosty: MT only received.... Mysterious Token: OvO (COME ON!!! I HOPE I GET TO SPIN THE WHEEL!!) Ghosty: No likes! Mysterious: OoO!!!! :( Drumstick: Fan only received 3... Fan: Are you kidding me?! I said I'm not gonna write on my blog?! Toothpaste: They still hate you though... Fan: D: Butterfly: Bow wins! ~Fun fact: In BFMT, Bow also won the prize! Bow: Uh.. Like, where's the wheel? Drumstick: Well... We changed it... Toothpaste: You'll just have to throw a ball to a random hole and the sign will appear from the hole and that's how you get the prize... Bow: Alright, COOLNESS! Gum Bally: Hey, like, Bow... Throw it to the... LEFT! Bow: Okay... Like, sure! *throws the ball* Sign says "Choose between getting chairs and making a person safe from this cake at stake or no chairs at all" Bow: I WANT CHAIRS!!! Leafy: Ooh a chair... Here, you can have it, Bow! (Deja vu... O.O) Bow: OMG, like, thanks! Drumstick: So... Who do you want to be safe in this ceremony? Bow: Like, TD! It feels like she gonna get eliminated... Nobody understands her feelings! Like, OMC (Oh My Chairs)! Teardrop: :D *hugs Bow* Bow: Like, NP! Drumstick: TD and Bow are both safe because Bow has no dislikes and TD is just safe right away! Inside the TLC Match: You WHAT?! Eraser: Look... This video is fake... Pin and I are not making out!! Match: You know what?! WE'RE THROUGH! Hey, Blocky!! Blocky: AAAAHHH!!! Eraser: :(... END! Chapter 24b: The Flinging and Laser Game Toothpaste: Now... It's either Fan or Mysterious Token... Fan: GASP! MT: D: Drumstick: Well... Fan is eliminated with 48 dislikes while MT is safe with 11 dislikes... Fan: WHA- *gets flung* Toothpaste: Now that that's done, let's start the freakin' contest wooo!!! Butterfly: So yeah these people will help us in this contest! Y.Star: (Credit to Gogo67ify) Hiya! Roundel: (Credit to RespectTheDisney5) Sup? Dodecagon: (Credit to ElementalRaccoon) Hey! Hey!! Hey!!! :D Switch: (Credit to Baguette whom I feel like slapping now...JUST KIDDING!!) Hi... Ghosty: Pretty odd characters... Roundel, Dodecagon, Switch and Yellow Star: HEY!!! Ghosty: >:D Toothpaste: Well, anyway, we're gonna start now! Drumstick: I have a surprise first!!!! Toothpaste: What would that be? Toothstick fans: OvO OoO!!!!!!! Drumstick: ..... The contest is about the sender scoopers and lasers... The 3 people will be eliminated... Toothstick fans: AWWWWW!!!! Toothpaste: ?... Anyway, let's start! Butterfly: If you dodge the sender scoopers, you will receive 1,200 points per scooper!- Ghosty: For the lasers, you'll receive 2,000 points! Per laser Toothpaste: If both, 10000 points! Per laser and scooper... OJ: Actually, I have a question about- Ghosty: GO! OJ: Okay... Did I just steal someone's catchphrase... Ruby: POOPY MAYONNAISE!!! Bow: *gets flung* Marshmallow: BOW!!! NOOO!!! Bow: *boomerangs back* That was, like, fun! Marshmallow: Whoa! *dodges a sender scooper* +1200 OJ: Oh! It's Flower's mirror! Leafy: Coolio! Pencil: That's my line- Whoa! *dodges a laser* +2000 OJ: Okay... Ready? Pencil and Leafy: GO! OJ: *uses the mirror* +2000 Mysterious Token: O.O!!!! *teleported to the TLC* (18th) Woody: *gets flung* EEEHHH!! (17th) TD: D':!!! :D She can be smart but she's so unaware that the lasers are here *jumps* +2000 Test Tube: Guess she's scared.. *whoa!* *gets teleported* NOOO! Drumstick: Good job, guys! Now go to your own camps now cuz teh contest is done!! Teardrop: *cries* Speech Bubble: What's wrong? Teardrop: *writes on a whiteboard* I want to be eliminated already... Speech Bubble: What?! TD: *writes on a whiteboard* Because Woody's eliminated... D: Drumstick: You guys won't vote... The eliminated contestants will but we'll show the points first! Drumstick: Yup! Ghosty: Well... Bring them out now! Butterfly: Yeah! Toothpaste: Fine... Butterfly: It's either Pencil, Book, Ice Cube or Teardrop are going to be eliminated... Pencil: Oh crap! David/Steven: AwwwwwwwwwwwwIce Cube... Dora: dafnvrvkrjnvcsa gfnvewtuihnwtuinhjwktlemhgekv raeqgnrqeuoihn *TD* Teardrop: :D Trophy: Pencil doesn't deserve to be in this game... A few hours later with Pencil having 10 votes, Book having 2 votes, Icy having 10 votes and TD having 18... Pen: Now's our chance Ghosty: Click the button of your contestant of your choice to be eliminated... Eraser: Yup! Match: ''Oh no! I've got to do something before my ex and his friend are, like, going to eliminate Pence-Pence... ''*Lies down* Eraser: *trips* WHOA! Babe- I mean, Match! *accidentally votes off Teardrop* Pen: *trips and votes off TD* Yin: Oh no! I don't want to eliminate somebody! Toothpaste: YOU MUST!!! Wait... Did I just steal someone's line... Yin: I'll go for TD because Woody's eliminated... TD: :D Lightbulb: Pencil is a huge jerk Pencil: WHAT DID I DO?! Lightbulb: umm... Uhh... *votes her off and runs away* Fan: I hate that vengeful Ice Cube and I'll take my laptop... THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!! *votes off Icy* Mysterious Token: *votes off Book* Woody: *votes off TD* TD: :D *makes out* Test Tube: Well... Pencil or Pencil... Pencil it is! Pencil: >:( Toothpaste: Well.. Guess TD's eliminated... *teleports the eliminated contestants and TD to the 2 TLCs* END! Chapter 25a: Silent like Teardrop Still busy doin' RFVP 1.png RFVP 2.png RFVP 3.png RFVP 4.png RFVP 5.png RFVP 6.png RFVP 7.png RFVP 8.png RFVP 9.png RFVP 10.png RFVP 11.png RFVP 12.png RFVP 13.png RFVP 14.png RFVP 15.png RFVP 16.png RFVP 17.png RFVP 18.png RFVP 19.png RFVP 20.png RFVP 21.png RFVP 22.png RFVP 23.png RFVP 24.png RFVP 25.png RFVP 26.png RFVP 27.png RFVP 28.png RFVP 29.png RFVP 30.png RFVP 31.png RFVP 32.png RFVP 33.png RFVP 34.png RFVP 35.png RFVP 36.png RFVP 37.png RFVP 38.png Chapter 25b: The forgotten contest Flashback ~ <--- Means silent... ~Drumstick: Let's start the contest with no delay!~ ~Butterfly: Yup!~ ~Yang: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!~ (Freesmarter: Shit! I'm soooo sorry for not editing! I wasn't busy with school! I got a sick obsession with Pokemon! And reading the fanfics there! And I made one there! And boy were they professionals! It's too hard! Instead of writing like this, they have to like be descriptive and stuff! Anyway, soirry! I didn't mean to... I... I... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm sorry! Anyway, now that I'm back and all... It's time to act like myself and make the chapter already!) ~Ruby: Uhh... Who was that?~ ~Toothpaste: Who cares? Let's start the~ *EVERYTHING GLITCHES!* ... *It's getting dramatic here...* *Everything goes back to normal* COMING SOON! *Wait first! I ran out of ideas!